


The Daughter Of Poseidon

by maxnightshade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnightshade/pseuds/maxnightshade
Summary: Aella was a normal teenager until she was attacked. She had a vision that tells her to go to Camp Halfblood.I suck at summaries. It's better than it sounds.





	The Daughter Of Poseidon

My name is Aella. I'm from the greatest city in the world. New York, New York. Note the sarcasm. It's only my mom and me. My good-for-nothing father left us before I was born. That was 17 years ago. I had been going to Whitelake Academy for a few weeks. It was September and nothing bad had happened, at least not until now.

It was third period and I was bored out of my mind. My ADHD wouldn’t let me focus. The teacher was droning on about the Civil War and I honestly didn't care. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She said yes and I practically ran out of the room. I walked slowly down the hall, taking as much time as possible.

I walked into the bathroom and went up to the mirror. I was braiding my hair when I heard a toilet flush. I tied the ends of my hair and turned towards the door to go back to class. Before I could take a step, someone put their hand on my mouth and pulled me into their chest. The person reached down and slowly dragged his hand under my skirt and up my thigh. Curse uniforms. I pushed their hand away and pulled my body away from theirs. 

I turned around and saw a man that I had never seen before. He looked like a teacher, but also looked like a student. Now that I think about it, I couldn’t tell you what he looked like. He stalked towards me like a predator. I backed up until my back hit a wall. He kept coming towards me until our chests were pressed together. He reached behind me and I heard a soft click. He had locked the door. My breath hitched in my throat.

He put his hands on either side of me. I was trapped. He was at least a foot taller than me. I was utterly terrified. His breath smelled like mint. He lowered his head to my level and we were nose to nose. He turned his head and kissed me. It was a slow and gentle kiss. I didn’t respond. I was too scared. He pulled back and looked angry. He slapped me across the face. My head snapped to the side and I lifted my hand to my face. My face was wet with tears and it hurt like hell to touch. 

The man grabbed my face and forced me to look at him again. I could see a powerful lust in his eyes. I whimpered and his eyes darkened. He shoved me harder into the wall and started ripping off my clothes. I tried to scream, but he shoved a cloth in my mouth. All of my cries were silenced. When I attempted to fight him, my limbs froze. I closed my eyes and forced myself to think of a happy place.

When I opened my eyes, the man was completely naked with an erection. I whimpered and he noticed. 

“Shh. It’s okay. You won’t feel a thing.” he said. His voice was deep and powerful. It scared me even more. He slowly but painfully slid into me. I screamed but it was muffled by the cloth. He started moving and it hurt like hell. He got rougher and rougher until I felt like I was going to be ripped apart. It felt like it went on for hours, but in reality it was only a minute or two. I felt the man’s movements getting more irregular. 

Suddenly, my insides were on fire. The man pulled out and I could move again. I collapsed and curled into a ball. A weird liquid was leaking out of me. It smelled like blood but at the same time it was different. The man disappeared into thin air and I started sobbing. I guess I was pretty loud because in a few seconds I heard a knocking at the door. 

“Aella? Is that you?” I heard my best friend Pyra’s voice. I had met her earlier this year and we had become fast friends. I didn’t answer.

“Are you okay? I need you to unlock the door.” I still didn’t answer. I heard her walk away from the door. I finally stopped crying and stood up shakily. I put my clothes back on and stood there for a minute to fix my hair and makeup. I rebraided my hair and wiped off all of my makeup. I went to the door and unlocked it slowly. I opened it and walked out. I saw Pyra walking towards me quickly. She was followed by a teacher that I had never met.

“Aella! Are you okay? You look terrible.”

“Thanks.” I said sarcastically

“I didn’t mean it like that. You were crying pretty hard. Are you sure that you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” my voice cracked and I started crying again. Pyra hugged me and I hugged back. I cried into her shoulder and soaked her shirt. It was another 3 minutes before I stopped crying. I pulled away and wiped my eyes off. 

“Let’s go back to our room. You need to lie down.” I nodded and we walked back to our dorm room in silence. She unlocked the door and I walked into my private room. I locked the door and flung myself onto my bed. I screamed into my pillow until I lost my voice. I fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~~~

A strange man was standing on the top of a mountain. It was storming and he had a powerful anger in his eyes. Lightning was flashing everywhere and thunder shook the whole mountain. A woman appeared beside him.

“It wasn’t your fault.” she said simply

“Go away.”

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up about something that wasn’t your fault.”

“I said, go away.” he turned to her and growled deeply. She disappeared and lightning struck the mountain. The mountain exploded and the man disappeared. Suddenly, the scene changed. I was standing in a wide open room. It had pillars and looked like an ancient temple. The woman that I had seen before was standing in front of me.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. My husband is very torn up about what happened to you. He was supposed to protect you from something like this.” I stayed silent “Anyway. Usually I’m not allowed to interfere with the lives of demigods, but I was told to come talk to you and fill you in on what’s happening.

“The man who raped you was named Thanatos. I cannot explain why he raped you. All I know is that he meant to impregnate you. Poseidon is your father. He is one of the Greek gods. You have a satyr protecting you. Her name is Pyra. Tell her that Hera says it’s time. She will know what to do. I can’t tell you anything more. Goodbye.” her image shimmered and disappeared.

~~~~~~

I sat up in my bed. My breathing was labored and I was covered in a cold sweat. It was thundering and there were occasional flashes of lightning. I got out of my bed and changed into my comfy pants and a tank top. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on and took my clothes off. I stepped into the bathtub and took a long shower.

When I stepped out of the shower, my skin was red from where I had rubbed it in the boiling water. I redressed and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some hot chocolate mix from the cabinet. I filled a cup halfway with milk and poured the mix in. I put it into the microwave and then waited until it was done. I grabbed it and went to sit in the living room. I sat in my favorite chair and turned it to look outside. I could see the storm brewing. It sounded like it was getting worse. 

I sipped on my hot chocolate and thought about what had happened. I had been raped by a strange man in the bathroom. I didn’t know what to do. Do I tell someone or do I keep it a secret? What do I do if I see him again? Do I run or stay and fight? I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t hear Pyra come in. She put her hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t hear you come in. Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Nightmares.”

“Again?”

“Yeah.”

“What about?”

“I don’t know. They were really confusing this time. This woman was in them. She told me to tell you that Hera says it’s time. What does that mean?”

“We have to go. There’s this place that I was supposed to take you to this summer, but I guess it’s come quicker than I thought. You need to get dressed and pack your stuff.”

“Okay. Can you tell me where we’re going?”

“It’s a place called Camp Halfblood. Now go!”

“Okay. Gosh.” I walked into my room and grabbed my duffel bag from my closet. I shoved all of my clothes and my stuff into my bag. I also grabbed all of my stuff from the bathroom and threw them in the bag. I shouldered the bag and walked back into the living room. Pyra was ready to go. We walked out of the room and snuck down the hall.  
We weren’t allowed to leave our room at night. 

We ran out of the dorm building and into the night. We ran into the forest surrounding the school. Pyra ran in front of me but kept tripping over her feet. She groaned in frustration and stopped. She pulled off her shoes and there were hooves instead of feet. 

“You have hooves?”

“Yeah. I’m a satyr.” she said like it was no big deal. She started running again and I followed her. She was much faster than me. I tried to keep up, but I fell behind. She stopped and sat down on a log to let me catch up. I sat down next to her and caught my breath.

“How far away is this place?”

“About another mile. Can you make it?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” We hopped up and ran for a while longer we finally ran into a clearing and we stopped. We were standing in front of a blue house. Pyra walked up to it and I followed her. She opened the door and walked in. Inside was a man in a leopard print jacket drinking a coke and a man in a wheelchair. Pyra walked to the man in the wheelchair and whispered something in his ear. The man wheeled over to me.

“You must be Aella. I’m Chiron. Welcome to Camp Halfblood. Pyra, can you take Aella to see the Orientation Film?”

“Yes, sir.” Pyra led me into a dark room and went behind a projector. She pressed a button and it showed up on the white screen in front of me. It explained everything about the camp and a lot of other stuff. I stood up when it ended. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head and I fell to the ground. Pyra ran over to me and helped me back up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just got dizzy. I’m fine. I promise.”

“Okay…” she said, not completely believing me. We walked back into the main room where Chiron was waiting for us. 

“Any questions?” I shook my head “You’re taking this much better than the others. Usually they’re a bit more confused.” I shrugged

“I had this dream the other day. There was a woman in it and she told me a bunch of this stuff. She also told me that my father is Poseidon.”

“I see. We have to wait until you’re officially claimed to put you in the Poseidon cabin though. You will be in Hermes cabin until you are claimed. Pyra will show you the way. Come to me if you need anything.” Pyra led me out of the house and towards the cabins. We stopped in front of one that had the number 11 on it. Pyra opened the door and everyone inside looked at me. There were a few people inside. More than I’d seen anywhere else. I counted about 14 of them.

“Regular or unclaimed?” one of the boys asked

“Unclaimed.” Pyra told them. A lot of them groaned. Two boys came up to me. They looked a lot alike.

“I’m Travis Stoll and this is my brother Connor. You will be staying here until you are claimed. There is one bunk open that you can stay on.” He pointed at the bed and I walked over to it. I set my stuff down and sat down next to it. Pyra left and I laid down to sleep a bit. I hugged my stuff to my chest and fell asleep. I didn’t dream for once.  
When I woke up, almost everyone was gone. One girl was on her bunk staring at me.

“Where is everyone?”

“They went to dinner. I stayed to make sure you didn’t freak out when you woke up.”

“Okay. Thanks I guess. What’s your name?”

“Celeste. Now come on. Let’s go get some food.” We walked to the dining pavilion and sat down at the Hermes table. People were laughing and looked genuinely happy. No one had their food yet. I sat down at the end of the Hermes table by myself. No one really talked to me and I liked it that way. Food appeared on my plate and everyone walked up and dumped a bit into the flames. I followed someone and did the same. I sat back down and started eating. 

It was delicious. The french fries were hot and salted just the way I liked them and the water was cold and refreshing. I was halfway through my meal when everything went silent. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at me. No, not at me. More like right above my head. I looked up and saw a blue trident slowly disappearing. People around me started whispering. I heard something about a guy named Percy, but then everyone went back to what they were doing. 

Everyone finished dinner and started to walk to a big campfire. I got up from the table I was sitting at and started to walk that way. Pyra ran up to me and pulled me away from the group of people walking that way. 

“What was that thing above my head?”

“That’s called claiming. The symbol of your godly parent appears above your head and then you go and join that cabin. You were claimed by Poseidon.”

“Cool, I guess.”

“No, not cool. The Big Three, took an oath after the second world war that they wouldn’t have anymore children with mortals. Now, Poseidon has broken it twice.”

“Wait. Twice?”

“Yeah. He had a son named Percy Jackson. He’s a couple years younger than you. That means that Poseidon broke the oath twice in three years.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound good.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it.”

“Okay. Where do I stay now that I’m claimed?”

“You’ll be moving into the Poseidon cabin after the campfire tonight. Percy is goes to school in New York, so you’ll be alone till the summer. Now we have to go before we  
start to look suspicious.” We walked to the campfire and I had to sit by myself. Everyone was laughing and talking and the fire was a bright yellow. The campfire looked fun for everyone but me. Everyone was singing and laughing as the campfire went on. The fire kept getting bigger and brighter as the night wore on. 

Within an hour, the campfire was over and everyone was going to their cabins. I followed the Hermes campers back to their cabin. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it back into my backpack. I walked back out of their cabin and headed towards my own. When I walked into the cabin, the smell of the ocean slammed into me. It relaxed my muscles and made my worries disappear. I saw one of the bunks had a weird horn beside it. I chose one of the other bunks and put my stuff beside it. I laid down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories. It has not been edited. I'm not good at writing, but I wanted to put this out there and see what happened. I don't update consistently and I can go months without updating. Sorry. Hope you enjoy it, I guess.


End file.
